one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare vs. Ike
Nightmare vs. Ike '''is Season 3 Episode 10 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute Melees. Description The sword. Today, a novelty. Mere centuries ago, a highly practical weapon. For most, a simple weapon. For others, a very powerful weapon. What will happen when Nightmare from SoulCalibur takes on Ike from Fire Emblem? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:13) Player 2 chooses Nightmare. Player 1 hangs on Arthas for a bit befor choosing Ike. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? The evil of Soul Edge, held host The Radiant Hero Following an intense battle, Ike is knocked out by an unseen force. We join him as he wakes up, suddenly in what appears to be an abandoned temple, so long abandoned that moss and vines decorate the walls, pillars, ceiling, and floor, with a figure standing ahead… Ike’s vision starts to unblur again as the figure gets closer and closer before suddenly taking a huge swing downward with a large, bulky sword. Ike brings his own sword up to block the attack as he gets a good look at his opponent, an unknown foe to him: Nightmare, holder of Soul Edge. Ike forces Nightmare off as he gets off the ground. Nightmare: “Your soul radiates great power… I must have it!” Ike: “I cannot allow you to take my life. Now, since you do not seem willing to tell me how to get back and regroup with my allies, then it looks like you leave me with no other choice then to fight my way out.” Nightmare: *Laughter* “You don’t even look like a challenge! All of your friends shall be alone when I’m done with you!” (Cue Fortune Favors the Brave; 0:00-0:05) Ike: “Well, that just motivates me to survive this more.” Souls shall clash! ENGAGE! 60 (Fortune Favors the Brave; 0:05-1:05) Nightmare charges forward before swinging his sword upwards, forcing Ike to take a downwards swing, parrying the attack. Nightmare quickly comes back with a swipe from his large, talon-barring right hand, followed by a pair of horizontal slashes from Soul Edge. Ike reels back slightly before stepping forward and slashing, getting Nightmare in the shin. Ike continues with a quick punch, kick, and downwards slash, forcing Nightmare to skid backwards. 54 Nightmare lunges Soul Edge forward, spinning it, causing Ike to dodge to the side. Ike bashes his hilt into NIghtmare’s arm, which appears to do nothing. Nightmare quickly backhands Ike, who slides across the ground, face down. Nightmare steps forward and stabs downwards, almost impaling Ike. 51 Ike rolls over, lifting his sword as he does so as to block the stab. Ike gets up and kicks Nightmare in the chest, knocking him over, before leaping forward with a large downwards swing. Nightmare shakes the blow off before ducking under Ike’s next horizontal slash, punishing with a rising slash, sending Ike into the air. Nightmare catches Ike in midair with a pair of quick slashes. 44 Ike falls onto his back before very quickly flipping back onto his feet. Nightmare advances forward, slashing four times, Ike blocking each one. Nightmare steps on Ike’s foot and headbutts him three times, each tougher than the last. Nightmare: “Die!” As Ike stumbles backwards, Nightmare takes a huge downwards swing. Ike barely dashes backwards, avoiding the attack. 38 As Nightmare pulls his sword out of the ground, Ike takes a large swing downwards, knocking Nightmare downwards. Ike quickly holds his sword up, blade pointed to the ground. His sword lights up with blue flames before he drives the sword into the ground. 33 The explosion sends Nightmare back into a pillar. Ike rushes towards Nightmare with an upwards swing, which Nightmare promptly side steps away from before grabbing Ike by the head. 31 Nightmare slams Ike into the pillar, face first. Nightmare proceeds to do it again, and once more yet again before tossing Ike into the air, bashing him with the blunt end of Soul Edge. Ike tumbles on the ground before landing onto his feet. 27 Ike stands still as Nightmare charges forward, taking a large slash when he gets close. As the attack approaches, Ike braces himself, dodging the attack at the last moment and countering with a flaming swing, sending Nightmare into another pillar. Nightmare charges forward as Ike does the same. 22 Nightmare begins a swing, but Ike tosses his his sword into the air, Nightmare being dragged up with it. Ike: “Aether!” Ike jumps up and grabs the spinning blade, bringing it and Nightmare back to the ground. Nightmare gets back onto his feet quickly before slamming Soul Edge down towards Ike. Soul Edge surges with energy as Nightmare swings it upwards, forcing Ike to dodge. Nightmare, using the momentum from before, swings Soul Edge back into Ike. 15 Nightmare quickly swings Soul Edge several times into Ike, ending with a kick into the air. Nightmare leaps upwards towards Ike, who quickly swings his sword all around him. Nightmare lands after being hit, Ike taking the opportunity to take a midair swing downwards. 10 Being hit again, Nightmare bounces briefly off the ground, letting Ike punch, kick, and swing at him again. Nightmare skids backwards before winding back up for a swing from above. 8'' Ike quickly parries the attack before retorting with a large slash across Nightmare’s torso. Ike: “Time to finish this!” ''6 Before Nightmare can do any more, Ike swings a flaming strike, sending Nightmare into the air. Ike leaps after before taking slash after slash, his sword remaining ablaze. Ike: “GREAT… AETHER!!!” 1'' In a great ball of fire, Ike slams Nightmare onto the ground, the holder of Soul Edge burning to ashes in the process. '''K.O.!' Ike huffs as he gets back off the ground, Nightmare nowhere to be seen. All that’s left is Soul Edge, laying on the ground. Ike notices the evil sword, disgusted without entirely knowing why. Suddenly, the pillars start shaking, beginning to fall apart. Ike runs for the entrance to the temple, getting out at the last moment before the roof crumbles over, sealing Ike away from Soul Edge. Ike: “...Good. I felt that cursed blade tempting me… I should feel lucky that that thing could not get to me.” Ike continues in another direction, hoping to find his way back to his friends. Meanwhile, inside the remains of the temple, Soul Edge still sits as a figure enters the room: the Black Knight. The Black Knight picks up Soul Edge, whose evil energy flows through the armored villain. Soul Edge has a new host. Results (Cue Ike's Theme) This melee's winner is... Ike! Ike: "You get no sympathy from me."Category:Fire Emblem vs. SoulCalibur themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:2019